


Fin'amor

by AMRV_5



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: I'm here for a fun time not for a canon-compliant time, Look this is exactly what it says on the tin, M/M, Medieval knights courtly love AU, Yes the end is a blatant ripoff of knight of the cart and no I will not apologize, if u find a typo just assume its Middle English and intentional, this is hot off the press and freshly unedited, which is about as far as we can get from canon before we start circling back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRV_5/pseuds/AMRV_5
Summary: It befell in the days of Knights, when all of England was ruled by Kings and above all King Arthur, that there was a young knight passing fair. And this knight was called Sir Geisler, and at the behest of his family he was travelling the wild in search of many great Adventures, none of which had yet to befall him.-----What up this is 3.7K of Newmann knight AU but I hijacked the writing style of Sir Thomas Malory in Le Morte D'Arthur, who is also probably rolling in his grave as I am posting this.





	Fin'amor

Book I

_How Sir Geisler was sore hurt in fighting, and came to the court at Kelliwik to be healed of his wounds._

It befell in the days of Knights, when all of England was ruled by Kings and above all King Arthur, that there was a young knight passing fair. And this knight was called Sir Geisler, and at the behest of his family he was travelling the wild in search of many great Adventures, none of which had yet to befall him.

Thus as he rode many months into his journey, Sir Geisler saw a knight come riding near him dressed all in black, with a full white horse with eyes a-flaming red. And he was riding so swiftly Sir Geisler was filled with great wonder, and called, Fair knight, where art you riding so hastily? Be there some adventure nearby?

The knight all in black made no reply, but to raise his spear and spur his horse on, and afore Sir Geisler could call to him again, the knight smote his horse through the breast and sent it to the ground. Then lightly Sir Geisler rose up and drew his sword, though he had not yet seen battle, and bravely called to-forth: Truly, Sir, how are you called? For it is right dishonourable to do battle with a stranger.

And again the knight made no reply, but to draw his sword, which was full shining steel to the hilt, and the pommel was black and encrusted with many rare stones. He spurred his steed forward and nigh trampled Sir Geisler, but that he had drawn back at the last moment.

Will thou fight a knight unhorsed? Sir Geisler said, and still the knight made no reply, but he dismounted swiftly, and Sir Geisler was made to stand in awe at the size of him, his chest broader than that of two men standing abreast.

Thus they began to fight, though Sir Geisler was terribly outmatched and soon fell to the earth, where the knight all in black would have smote his head off, but for Sir Geisler turned it away at the last. The steel bit deep into his shoulder, and blood came pouring out as water from a river. Mercy, Sir Geisler cried, and though the knight again made no reply, he leapt upon his horse and rode away as swiftly as he had come.

Then Sir Geisler made great sorrow of his horse, which was smote dead, and swayed where he stood as his lifeblood ran from him. Alas, said he, I am sore wounded by this knight, and have no horse, nor no knowledge of what direction I might go. So he ripped cloth from his tabard and held it to his wound and walked; and by adventure he came to a mighty castle, and collapsed against its gates with a dolorous cry: I am sorely wounded, and my life is nigh over lest someone treat my wounds.

And thus came an assemblinge to the gates to see who cried so sorrowfully there, and soon came knights of the castle which were called Sir Chouinard and Sir Becotte who took up Sir Geisler into their arms and carried him inside, where he swooned upon the floor.

At this time the castle was known as Kelliwik, and the court within belonged to a powerful and cruel king called King Goyette, and there lived with him his legion of knights and his many children, though one was more passing fair than all the rest, and his name was Prince Hariman.

And thus Sir Geisler was brought before the king and his prince-son, though he appeared dead. What knight is this, asked the Prince, who has swooned and seems near lifeless? Is no-one to treat his wounds? And when no-one made any reply, the Prince kneeled down to-fore Sir Geisler carefully, for he had long been pained with a leg wound, and bade two bĕre-knights unarm the injured man. Then he brought a pail of water and washed his wounds and bound them carefully that no more would he bleed, and said an incantation over him so that he would heal swiftly, as the Prince was versed in magic.

And then Sir Geisler awoke and saw the Prince kneeling over him, and wondered greatly at his beauty. He was half-mad from his wounds and in great pains, and was full convinced an Angel had come to take his soul. Ah, sirs, said the knight, commend me unto the Lord, quickly, for there is an Angel here, and he has come to bare my soul up to heaven. Or wherever it may go.

At that the people of the court laughed heartily and said: Sir Knight, you are mistaken, for the Angel that has appeared to you is none but our Prince.

Truly I have been blessed on this day, said Sir Geisler, for I have seen an Angel made flesh. Never shall I see such beauty again, said he, and swooned again, full into the lap of that noblest Prince. And so the Prince bade the knight be taken to a room to rest, and that he be well taken care of, and fed the finest feasts and watered with wine until he be fully healed.

 

_How Sir Geisler joined the court, and there were retold all his noble deeds._

 

And so Sir Geisler was kept in the finest comfort, and ate well, and was soon recovered fully, though he asked often about the Angel he had met, for he sought to offer his gratitude to the Prince. Finally his request reached King Goyette, who offered to him a seat at his own table that night. Joyfully Sir Geisler accepted, and thus went to his chambers and arrayed himself in the finest cloths so he was the most passing fair knight the castle had ever seen. In this way he appeared at the King’s table, and offered his gratitude to the fair Prince: Thou have saved my mortal soul, and healed my body passing right, and I should serve you in gratitude for the rest of my life, would I not longer live if you refuse.

The Prince saw him kneeled humbly in his finest cloths and found him marvelously handsome, though he could say no such thing aloud. Instead he said, ‘Twould not have been noble to see such a fair and brave knight die would I could see him saved.

Fair, am I? said Sir Geisler, but if I am fair than surely you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon; fair can no more describe you than can lovely, or any worldly words such as these.

At this the King was wroth out of measure, for he wot the knight was laughing at his son, and thus called for Sir Geisler to be removed from his court, but for the Prince stopped him and said: This knight means no ill will. I pray you let him stay, Sir.

I have but one request, said Sir Geisler.

Lest it be anything out of reason or inconvenient, it shall be granted you, said the King.

Make me one of your order of knights, so that I may repay my gratitude for-ever, said Sir Geisler, and I will serve you well and loyally.

It is done, said the King, and made him one of his order of knights. At this the Prince smiled and caught the knight’s eye, and beckoned him closer. Sir Geisler obeyed, and kneeled once more at his feet. His countenance was cool, though his heart pounded nearly to-brast when the Prince set a hand upon his shoulder.

Tell us how you are called, and how you came to be so wounded, said the Prince, and bade him kneel no longer.

I am called Sir Geisler, said he. I was riding in search of knightly adventures, and came upon a knight all in black who smote my horse. Then we battled fierce for hours until, by luck, he got the best of me and smote me to the ground. He near chopped off my head but for I turned it away; and then by chance I came upon this castle.

Thou must be a passing strong and battle-weary knight, said the Prince, looking him over with his full-shining brown eyes. I am Hariman.

I am ever grateful to your Highness, said Sir Geisler, full bewitched by the Prince’s eyes, and his thin countenance, and his fine silks.

And I to you, Sir Geisler, said the Prince, though nobody in the court could tell what he would be grateful for. How long hast thou been a knight in these lands? asked he.

Near half a year, said Sir Geisler, but swift regretted it upon seeing the Prince’s disappointment.

No longer? asked the Prince.

No, said Sir Geisler, and stood still for a while.

Well, said the Prince.

It is tradition, said the King, upon seeing the conversation continue no more, For a knight newly joined to our ranks to joust with the rest on the morn. Thou shalt be given a horse, and armour, and a shield, and a spear. Need you anything more?

Nothing more you could give, said Sir Geisler, and lingered a moment longer to gaze upon the Prince, then returned he to his chambers.

 

_How Sir Geisler was compelled by Love to fight nobly for the Prince Hariman, and how he was soundly defeated in battle, and of what happened after._

 

And so Sir Geisler awoke in the morn and prepared him for battle with the rest of King Goyette’s knights. And as he was set to leave, a messenger came to his room bearing a sash of blue silk.

Who sendeth this token? asked Sir Geisler.

The fair Prince Hariman, said the messenger, and offered a note that said naught but Fight Well, Dear Knight-- Your Prince.

Upon reading this, Sir Geisler’s heart leapt from his chest and he exclaimed, For I should be the worst knight in the world I would still prevail with this token in hand. In service of Love I will fight cleanly and powerfully and win this joust, so to show my fairest Hariman that I am a passing good knight and worthy of a Prince so noble as him.

The messenger said nothing and left much bewildred at the knight’s words.

And so Sir Geisler made his way to the tournament, and prepared to joust. The starting horn brast, and he looked up to see his Prince, and found his heart filled with bravery. He rode swiftly into the fray, and began dealing the strongest blows with his spear, and was mightily feared by the other knights.

Also Sir Becotte and his brother were in attendance, and rode with much fanfare into battle. See you him, said Sir Becotte to his brother, the knight flailing there in the fray?

Yes, said his brother of Sir Geisler, it seemeth to me he lacks prowess, only that he fights with such passion.

Yes, said Sir Becotte. Watch you me.

Thus Sir Becotte rode up beside Sir Geisler, and began to deal the most dolorous strokes upon his body, til he had fallen clean off his horse. Sir Becotte was a right honourable knight and so likewise dismounted, and thus they began to fight again. Steel clashed terribly and they fought marvelously vicious. Though Sir Geisler flailed mightily and landed two blows upon Sir Becotte, he was swiftly outmatched and fell to the mud, and soon the tourney came to a halt, for no new knight had ever been unhorsed so quickly, and Sir Geisler rose swiftly and left in great embarrassment at his Prince seeing him bested in such a way.

 

_How the Prince came to Sir Geisler’s chambers, and how Sir Geisler was healed again, and of the events that followed._

 

And so Sir Geisler hid away in his chambers so that not one could tell truly where he had gone, except the Prince, who followed after him into that room.

Alas, said Sir Geisler, who had not realized the Prince had caught up with him, To make such shame of myself before one I love most dearly, and who I am most passionately devoted to. Swore I to serve that loveliest Prince Hariman loyally and well for-ever, but I have failed even in my first test, he said, and wrapped the Prince’s silk sash about his neck, though was wary not to stain the fine fabric with blood.

Peace, Sir Knight, said the Prince, though Sir Geisler near died of fright when he spoke. You have found no shame, Sir, for you were bested by the strongest knight of this court, loseth he only against Sir Launcelot himself.

Ah, said Sir Geisler, these are marvelous tidings, though they lessen only my pride’s injury.

Then let I lessen the rest, said Prince Hariman, and bade the knight be unarmed and undressed, save for his underthings. Then he moved close and laid hands upon his body, and treated his wounds with salves which were magical in nature, so that his injuries lessened and his color returned. ‘Tis no wonder you were so greviously injured, said the Prince. Ye have not the frame nor body of a true knight, and your battle-scars are passing few.

Thou speakest the truth, said Sir Geisler, for I am more invent’r than knight.

Invent’r, truly? asked the Prince. Well. Show me something you have invent’d, invent’r.

Naught I have with me at the moment but myself, said Sir Geisler. Gi’n time I may make something, though for now wouldst thou care for a demonstration of mine other skills? And thus he moved toward the Prince and held his face in his hands, and stared at him full lovingly.

It is tradition for a maiden to reward her champion with a kiss, once he has done some valorous battle, said the Prince, brown eyes full a-shine. And though I be not a maiden, and you have failed terribly in this joust, I would not deny thee the same prize, should thou wish it.

I wish it most passionately, said the knight, but just then a rapping came on the door, and the two sprangest away from each other lest they be caught.

 

_How Sir Geisler was commanded to avoid the Court, and how he fell terribly love-sick, and defeated an army, and of the events that followed._

 

And then the Prince said, If I were another man, I would have you as paramour, but it is too dangerous an adventure, for if the King were to realize our affections, it would be the end of your life. Thus I beg ye to avoid this court for ye own sake.

And so Sir Geisler’s heart was broken nearly to pieces, and he cried thus: Never shall I avoid this court, for to never see my fairest Prince again would I rather live no more.

You must, said the Prince, and hurried himself to the door. If ye cannot, suffice to avoid me, and I will admire you from afar, as I have done these last months. And he disappeared out into the hall.

Thus Sir Geisler felt his heart sorely pain’d, and spent the next months bedridden, and none could tell what had befallen him, save Sir Chouinard who came to him often and offered him companionship.

See you me, reduced to this weary state? asked Sir Geisler one day, all a-moaning and sickly in bed. All this for the love of one who lovest me not in return.

What maiden hast captured thee so thoroughly, fair knight? asked Sir Chouinard.

Tis someone far too noble for I, whose reputation would be full ruined should I ask for her hand, said Sir Geisler, with heavy cheer. And should my affections be known, I would be thrown out of this court right quickly.

Ah, said Sir Chouinard. It must be my Lady the Queen you love so dolorously, for she is already wed.

Well, if it is? asked Sir Geisler, though his heart truly lay with the Prince of that family.

Then listen you well: leave this place, and accomplish many adventures and deeds of valor, so that you may win the maiden’s heart.

Do I this, and win her heart, but I still may not have her hand.

Maybe so, but she may have you as paramour, Sir Knight.

If I cannot have her hand, I can still win her heart, and the truer part of her love, secret though it may be, Sir Geisler said, thinking all of the time of his fair Prince Hariman.

And thus he regained his appetite, and recovered well, and then prepared to quest.

The Prince Hariman saw his preparations and asked, What does that good knight Sir Geisler ready himself for? Wherefor is he donning his arms?

He is gone to seek quests, that he may impress a maiden who has stolen his heart away, said Sir Chouinard.

Is that so, said Hariman, though the Prince knew clearly who Sir Geisler wished to win. Then I commend him unto the Lord, for ‘tis a noble thing, to quest for Love’s sake.

And so Sir Geisler rode into the wilds in search of quests to do that he may impress his fairest Prince, and was gone from that land for many months.

Meanwhile the Prince was overcome with worry, for he remembered how terribly his Knight had appeared wounded their first meeting, and how poorly he had fought in the court, and feared he may never see Sir Geisler alive again. And so he asked all the Knights in the court if they had heard tell of Sir Geisler or his quests in the wilds, and each replied that he had not, until the Prince had become full convinced some terrible fate had befallen his Knight.

And during this time Sir Geisler was looking for a quest, but failed to happen upon any, until he heard tell that the court at Kelliwik had come under attack by another King’s army, and that should they conquer the castle his Prince should be in perilous danger. And so he rode quickest he could to return to that court, and when he crested that hill upon which he could view the castle, he saw an army of full-weaponed knights bearing down on its walls, armour a-shining devilish red in the sun, and at the front of that assemblinge the knight all in black that had smote his horse some sev’n months before. Alas, he cried to himself upon that hill, But I were a more powerful knight, I would fight this army mineself and take my fairest Prince to safety. And as he watched, he saw the knights of Kelliwik charge against that army, and many came there to their ends.

Also as he watched, he remembered an invention he had been well invested in afore he came to the court. And so he reach’d down to his bag and brought out a beam of wood, attached to it a bow horizontal, that might make him a more powerful archer than any other man, and drew it up to his shoulder and set it off. From his place well hidden upon the hill, he could strike down as many of the army as he could see, and smote nigh seventy knights, though none could tell from whence the arrows fell. Finally the Knights of Kelliwik overcame the army, and retreated back within the castle, though Sir Geisler stayed without until nightfall, whence he made his way to the castle and climb’d up a side til he had come to Prince Hariman’s window, and knocked softly there.

And anon the Prince came to his window and pulled back the curtains, and knew his Sir Geisler by the sight of the blue sash tied about his neck. Then the Prince was filled to-brast with love at the sight of his Knight and bade him come swiftly through the window that none might see him enter, and so Sir Geisler climbed inside and landed with good cheer at the Prince’s feet. Am I still to avoid you in this court? asked he, rising from the floor.

Only if you wish it,  said the Prince, For the King has been sore wounded in this battle, and would not think nothing of it were I to take up with an invent’r of weapons.

And who said I be an invent’r of weapons? asked Sir Geisler.

No-one, said the Prince, Only that I saw you upon the far hill from my window, and you had a bow marvelously crafted which smote some seventy knights.

This is true, he said, And glad am I thou were privy to this act. I remember a passing beautiful Prince once spake that battle-champions ought to be rewarded by a kiss from their lover.

Lover? asked the Prince, Have you one here? I see no such maiden.

No maiden, but one far fairer here has captured my heart, said Sir Geisler, and clasped Prince Hariman’s hand and kissed it chastely. I tell you true, fair Prince, I serve no King and no Army, only that Love bids me serve you eternally.

Never shall you leave my side, should I have the power to prevent it, said the Prince, and bent down and kissed that fair knight gentle and full lovingly.

And so that night, as none knew Sir Geisler had returned to the court, and thus would he not be missed, he stayed with the Prince until full dawn brast upon the horizon, and the cocks began to crow, and they kissed of’n and full tenderly, and spake of many things as they thought of through the night. And upon the morning Sir Geisler felt his heart nearly broken again at having to leave his Prince for even a moment, and gazed upon him tenderly afore he escaped through that window which had been his entrance that night before. And though he left and acted as though he was returned to court only that morning, his heart stayed at the Prince’s side through it all til he might return again to his chambers, which he did as often as they both could manage, as they were as full in love as two may be, and never wished to be parted from the other.

And thus ends the tale of the passing fair Prince Hariman and his doughty knight Sir Geisler.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Look. Look. I Don't Have An Explanation For This One I Just Hope Someone Else Out There Enjoys It As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It. u can find me on tumblr at coloredpencilroses or on twitter at AMRv_5!!! come check out what I'm working on, prompt me (I will write Anything) or just say hi!!!


End file.
